1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of using Chenopodium formosanum extract. In particular, the present invention is related to the method for enhancing collagen secretion and preventing cutaneous aging using Chenopodium formosanum extract, which can effectively enhance collagen secretion rate, prevent glycation of collagen, and resist ultraviolet light damage.
2. The Prior Arts
Chenopodium formosanum, commonly known as Formosa lambsquarters, Taiwan quinoa, or Djuli, is a unique annual or perennial herbaceous plant with good drought and salt tolerant abilities found in the mountainous region of low to middle elevation in Taiwan. Chenopodium formosanum is edible, wherein the use of the plantlets, shoots, leaves, and spikes thereof are found in recipe, while the dehulled seeds thereof, in particular, can be grinded into flour and mixed with water to make food products such as rice balls and dumplings. Chenopodium formosanum is rich in protein and dietary fiber, therefore, is anti-oxidative. Moreover, Chenopodium formosanum is a popular flavor additive used by aboriginals in Taiwan during the process of brewing liquor. As for traditional Chinese medicine, Chenopodium formosanum is mild and moderate, and can be beneficial regarding the treatment of fever, diarrhea, abscess, and itching skin. Hence, Chenopodium formosanum is often regarded as “the ruby of cereals” due to its wide uses and advantages set forth hereinbefore.
Collagen is a biological macromolecule and the most abundant protein found in vertebrates. For humans, collagen takes up to one-third of the total protein. Collagen is mostly presented in the extracellular matrix of connective tissues and serves as intercellular scaffolds. Collagen is found in cartilages, corneas, vascular walls, and internal organs. In particular, collagen is found in skin and provides support to the skin cells in order to maintain the tightness and flexibility of skin. Current researches indicate that, apart from aging and accumulation of damages caused by environmental factors that lead to the decrease of collagen secretion and synthesis by dermal fibroblasts, glycation is also a major cause for the depredation of collagen in skin. When the rate of lost of collagen is greater than its rate of synthesis, wrinkles and loosening would appear on the skin accordingly.
Glycation refers to the chemical reaction in which glucose is attached to protein and promotes protein molecules to aggregate and interconnect. Once glycated, the flexibility of collagen would be lost, and the fibrous glycated collagen become easily accumulated, which accelerates the wrinkle formation on skin. Some researches revealed that in hyperglycemia, the carbonyl group of the glucose in blood would bind directly to the arginine or lysine of protein, nucleic acid, or lipid during glycation. The entire glycation process is known as Maillard Reaction and would give a final product called advanced glycation end-product (AGE). The accumulation of AGEs not only results in cutaneous aging but also angiosclerosis. Besides, AGEs exhibit neurotoxicity and would damage nerve cells and lead to neuron-associated diseases such as Alzheimer's disease.
Thus, collagen supplement or method for enhancing the secretion of collagen of cells is critical regarding prevention or amelioration of cutaneous aging. Moreover, preventing the glycation of collagen can not only maintain the flexibility and tightness of skin but also preclude diseases caused by accumulation of glycated protein. Collagen-related products now available in the market are mainly collagen supplements; however, when directly applied to skin, it is almost impossible for the collagen supplements to penetrate stratum corneum and reach the dermal fibroblasts in dermis due to the large molecular size of collagen. Although injecting collagen can immediately reduce the amount of wrinkles on skin, it is complex and costly since regular administration is required. The injected collagen is likely to be digested by enzymes in the body. On the other hand, when the collagen supplement is taken orally, upon reaching the gastrointestinal track, the helix structure of the collagen would soon be digested into polypeptides then into smaller molecules and finally into amino acids by different digestive enzymes. These amino acids can be utilized to build proteins but not exclusively collagen, therefore, the effect of collagen supplement via oral administration is limited.
In light of above, enhancing the secretion of collagen of the human dermal fibroblasts is more effective regarding the production and utilization of collagen comparing to collagen supplements. Furthermore, preventing the glycation of collagen can retain the flexibility of collagen and, hence, maintain skin tightness. In addition, the amelioration of cutaneous aging can be further promoted when ultraviolet (UV) light damage can be eliminated. However, there is no safe and effective product in the market that can simultaneously enhance the secretion of collagen, prevent glycation of collagen, and resist UV light damage available in the market, particularly, food products, for an all-inclusive protection and prevention of cutaneous aging.